Heart of the storm
by udontknowjack1
Summary: Blake and Weiss foind out something about Ruby when their first major storm at beacon hits (One-shot)


**A/N:This is something I came up with in a very short amount of time, kinda just came to me when a thunderstorm came around my area, so I thought I'd take advantage of the idea while I had it and write a little RWBY fic for you guys, while it's not explicitly shipping, it's kinda shipping (ish), anyway, leave a review and I hope you enjoy.**

 _Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening,_

It was the perfect way to describe that night, the wind howled viciously outside causing branches from the nearby tree to lash against the window as rain hammered against it, flashes of lightning split the sky like a knife, thunder grumbling in the sky, luckily the storm wasn't directly overhead yet, Blake could tell from the wind though that it was blowing In the correct direction to blow it overhead, that was the last thing she needed, she didn't like storms as it was, she was a light sleeper so they would always wake her up, she realised the storm was practically overhead when a thunderclap sounded like a bomb detonating, and a quiet "EEP!" and a red blur shooting across the room, dragging enough of a tailwind to blow out the candle she was using to read, she folded the corner of the page and closed the book, then got up hesitantly and walked towards the shaking figure in the corner

"R-Ruby?" She whispered quietly

Another loud thunderclap sounded and there was another terrified "EEP!" from the young girl, she was shaking in the corner, Blake put a hand on her shoulder, and swiftly took it away when she felt the younger girl's pulse resonating through her body, she sat next to the young girl and put an arm around her, trying currently to ignore the fact she felt Ruby's heart hammering through her back

"Ruby, what's wrong? Are you scared?" Blake whispered

"I-I've always been scared of storms, they're just… EEP!" Ruby was cut off by a massive thunderclap that made the floor vibrate, squeaking loudly and burying her head in her cape that she'd wrapped around herself

Weiss stirred in her sleep before waking after Ruby squeaked at the next thunderclap

"Ruby, people are trying to…" Weiss stopped when she saw Blake and Ruby in the corner, with ruby shaking, head buried in her cloak

"Weiss…" Blake started

"Don't even say it…" Weiss said as she walked over,

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, hesitating slightly as she felt ruby's rapid pulse, she looked at Blake with a concerned look and got to her knees

"Ruby, listen to me, your heart is out of control, you need to try to slow it down, please." Weiss soothingly tried

"W-Weiss… EEP!" Ruby tried before another thunderclap startled her, the loudest yet

Weiss and Blake both felt Ruby's heart jump at the sound,

"Easy, calm down…" Weiss tried again but to no avail

"Ruby, you need to slow your heart down, just try, please." Blake whispered calmly, to no avail, she drew the smaller girl into an embrace, resting Ruby's head on her chest in an attempt to calm her

"That could work…" Weiss whispered with a wink,

Blake smiled and winked back, Weiss went over to her bedside table to check the time

"It's just turned 1am, we still have time to sleep, let's just get Ruby off to sleep" Weiss whispered again

Blake nodded and smiled, still holding the shaking girl in her arms, her heartbeat hadn't slowed by any amount

"Ruby, are you listening?" Blake whispered

"Y-y-yeah…" the young girl whimpered

"Your heart is beating out of control, try to slow it down." Blake whispered

"O-ok, I'll t-try" Ruby whimpered

Slowly Blake felt the young girl's heart return to normal, she slowly stopped shaking and Blake released her from the embrace

"Better?" Blake asked as she let ruby go

"Y-yeah, a little" Ruby replied

"If you ever get scared like that again, let us know." Weiss whispered

"But I didn't want to disturb you…" Ruby murmured

"Dunce, we're your teammates, you can disturb us if you need to, we'd understand." Weiss chuckled as she helped ruby back to her bunk

Ruby smiled at her as she got back under the sheets,

"Now we should all get some sleep, we have the field trip to the forever fall forest tomorrow" Blake said as she got comfy again,

"Indeed" Weiss said as she got back into bed

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed, I may make similar ones for all the other members of team RWBY if this is popular enough, leave in a review if you'd like to see more stories like this, hope you enjoyed. Oh and if you couldn't tell, the lyrics in italic at the beginning were from B** **ohemian Rhapsody by Queen (The band that is more rock than a lump of granite)**


End file.
